


Nobody Needs to Know

by eoinioe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, If that aint for you then you should not read, This is WEIRD infidelity, Tonraq and Korra are mentioned but not in this, this is purely self indulgent for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoinioe/pseuds/eoinioe
Summary: Kuvira is feeling listless in her relationship.  And her overactive Oedipus Complex is torturing her.
Relationships: Kuvira/Senna (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Nobody Needs to Know

Kuvira anxiously drummed her nails along the window sill of the commercial airship: patience had never been her virtue. The rise in airship technology meant the flight from Republic City to the Southern Water Tribe capital was only three hours – a significant improvement from the boat ride she took the first time she visited Korra’s family.

During that first trip, she didn’t mind the long journey. At that time, she was enamoured by Korra. Every little detail of the Avatar sparked a scorching love within her – one she hadn’t felt in many years.

But unkempt flames die out, and over the years, Kuvira and Korra's relationship has begun to fizzle. 

It’s not that she doesn’t love Korra anymore, that’s not true. She still yearns for Korra’s touch. She still longs to see her at the end of a hard day, but Kuvira has always admired things she shouldn’t have. It is what has gotten her in trouble again and again. Kuvira is never satisfied. She is never placated. Just when she gets her way, she has to have her eye on some new stimulation. And then, there's the fact that Korra has been less and less present as her duties as the Avatar take her to cities around the world. 

Her level of anxiety on the airship rose every time the captain made an announcement. She knew why she was returning to the Southern Water Tribe, although she had little to no reason to go. Both Korra and Tonraq were on a political trip to the Northern Air Temple to settle worldly business, and Senna was alone. Kuvira knew that just as often as she was left alone in her shared apartment with Korra, Senna was left alone in her large estate in Harbor City.

They conversed over the phone a few weeks ago, and Kuvira told Senna she had business in Harbor City to attend to – she was lying – and Senna happily encouraged Kuvira to stay with her.

“Beginning our descent into Harbor City. The weather is partly cloudy.....”

The announcement startled Kuvira, so much that she stepped back from the large airship window and into passengers lining up in the cabin. She promptly apologised, gathered her things, and rushed to get a decent spot in the line to exit the aircraft.

Harbor City was a stellar example of the incredible technological advances in urban planning. After serving her time in jail, Kuvira had to commit to several hours of community service under the watchful eye of Suyin and Baatar Sr’s new multinational architectural company. Kuvira worked as a metal worker, although there were more than enough arguments for her to be higher up within the company’s chain. She didn’t mind, as working with metal has always brought her peace and therapy.

She admired the tall skyscrapers of the city as she sat in the back of a taxi. She remembered fondly working on the metal skeletons not too many years ago. Her metalwork held many of these buildings together, and that thought gave her a small sense of pride.

The taxi, after a long stint in traffic, approached Senna’s estate. As the cab slowed along the long gravel, Kuvira could see Senna standing at the door. She was dressed casually – a long, grey sundress and a traditional Water Tribe wool cardigan that she wrapped tightly around herself to keep away the cold. Her hair was beautifully braided, and her bangs gently framed her face. Her entire presence was simple but elegant, and it forced Kuvira to tighten her grip around the handle of her luggage. 

Senna was precisely 15.5 years older than Kuvira. She had done the math down to the hour, but age didn’t matter to her. Out of everything that made Kuvira’s blossoming love for Senna so problematic, age was the least of her worries.

Kuvira opened the door to the taxi and stepped out slowly and tepidly. She had not admitted her feelings to Senna. She was not sure how. They had so many tender moments together since Korra and Kuvira began visiting with any regularity. At first, Kuvira was fortunate to have a mother figure in her life that was actually caring and loving, willing to include her in any and all family functions, but along the way lines got crossed for Kuvira. 

Perhaps it was because Kuvira didn’t know what it was like to have a doting mother as Suyin was never mother-like with her. There was a wall between Kuvira and the Beifong family, and for years – her whole childhood – Kuvira did all she could to scale it, but she never succeeded. It drove her mad and gave her a perverted sense of what it meant to be a part of a family.

Senna was instantly, without any conditions or pretexts, welcoming and loving. There was no performance for Kuvira to give, no role she had to play to be worthy of love. Senna saw her as a part of their family, and Kuvira was not prepared to handle that kind of love. The added complication was that, for a woman in her 50s, Senna was insanely sensual. There was a seductive quality to her that Kuvira could not ignore. 

Initially, Kuvira laughed at the thought when it began to intrude. _Impossible_. But time cursed her. The thoughts continued to invade. She started having dreams of waking up in Senna’s bed, and before she could get a hold of it, she found herself calling just to talk to Senna from time to time. She had to admit to herself that there was something more there.

“Was the ride okay?”

Senna’s voice flooded Kuvira’s senses, and she immediately felt the weight of the situation. She gave herself a minute, intentionally struggling with her luggage, before responding.

“It was beautiful, actually, very calm. A bit of traffic in Harbor City, but it cleared.” Kuvira caught herself staring at Senna. Her clear blue eyes captured the afternoon sun and made her entire face glow. The soft grey dress fit every curve of Senna snuggly. Kuvira knew Senna had no idea how it made her feel to see her in the dress, but part of her wondered if it was intentional.

“Traffic is getting worse every year. More and more people are moving to the South Pole.” Senna grabbed a bag from Kuvira and smirked, “I guess we have you to blame. If it weren’t for all the beautiful buildings you built and the work you put into transforming this city, it wouldn’t be a world destination.”

“You know better than I do, I was very low on the totem pole. I simply followed instructions.”

“You did more than that,” Senna responded, making her way up the stairs to the entrance of the house.

Kuvira slowly followed, watching Senna’s hips sway with each step. As they entered the house together, Senna shook off the cold and her cardigan, revealing her shoulders in the process. Kuvira noticed the movement out the corner of her eye and resisted every urge to reach out and touch her bare skin. If it were Korra, she would rub her hands over the supple skin of her shoulders, gently kiss her neck and welcome her home. And if it were Korra, she would brush away Kuvira’s touch saying, “‘Vira it’s been a really long day, sorry, not now.”

Kuvira wondered to herself if Senna had the same widening gap in intimacy with Tonraq. If she longed to go back to a time where they were almost inseparable. When their hands could find spots of pleasure on each other’s body that they didn’t know existed.

“So, I spoke with Huruk, and he told me your company wasn’t starting development plans for a little while.”

Senna’s voice cut through Kuvira’s thoughts. She had been made. Anxiety crept into Kuvira’s chest and her throat dried as she tried to find a response – an excuse.

“Well, we had plans to push things sooner, but those plans were cancelled. I had already arranged the flight and my stay here … I guess I didn’t want to cancel if you were already expecting me. Also, I guess, I could use some time away from Republic City.”

“Kuvira,” Senna said, turning slowly to face the metalbender. “You know you never need an excuse to visit. This is just as much your home as it is Korra’s. You are family.”

_Family._

That word, and the tone with which Senna said it, brewed a painful mix of emotions within Kuvira. On the one hand, it was something she always coveted, but hearing those words from Senna, now, was like scratching a record inside her mind. It accentuated just how wrong Kuvira’s desires were.

“I appreciate that, Senna,” were the only words Kuvira could muster in response. As she said them, her voice was hoarse and dry – her lips smacked against each other.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink? I am sure you’re hungry after that flight.”

Kuvira had been so wrapped in her thoughts and feelings, that she had completely ignored the panging hunger in her stomach. She realised she was starving. Her stomach growled, revealing the truth to Senna.

Senna smiled in response and let her hand rest on Kuvira’s shoulder. Her thumb padded the exposed skin over Kuvira’s collar bone. The warmth from Senna’s touch sank into Kuvira, and she tried her best not to move or react. _How would a normal person respond to this kind of touch_? She wasn’t sure. Affection, platonic or otherwise, was not something Kuvira understood well. She did her best to control her breathing and keep as much blood from appearing on her cheeks as she could.

“I’ll fix you something quick,” Senna smiled before turning to the kitchen, gesturing for Senna to follow her.

Senna busied herself with pots and pans as Kuvira rested her weight on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. She watched as Senna moved back and forth between the fridge and different cabinets, moving almost as if she were dancing.

“It’s nice to make something for someone else for once,” Senna said with a certain excitement in her voice.

“What do you mean?” Kuvira asked, continuing to study Senna’s movements.

“With the issues in the Air Nation, and every leader needing to be involved in solving it, Tonraq is never home, and it’s hard making food for yourself sometimes … it takes away the pleasure.”

“Ah, I do understand that,” Kuvira nodded, taking hold of a glass of water that she did not request. Senna simply sensed she needed one – and she very much did. She took a long sip as Senna returned to her cooking.

“Korra’s dragged into the mess as well, right?”

“That and every other mess that occurs around the world.” 

Kuvira wondered if she responded too quickly. She also worried that her tone revealed too much about the state of her relationship. Being the Avatar’s girlfriend was undoubtedly very difficult, and she did not know the gravity of it until it was all too late.

Senna promptly stopped her preparation and turned to look at Kuvira. Kuvira slowly looked up from her glass to meet Senna’s eyes, nervous that Senna would be able to see right through her – and she did.

“Kuvira,” Senna said softly, almost like a plea. “Talk to me.”

Kuvira opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it. The weight of all the things she wanted to tell Senna was too heavy. She feared if she let one aspect of the situation slip from her lips, she would end up confessing everything – even her desires for the mother of her girlfriend that stood before her.

Senna became alert to the sudden change in Kuvira. She turned off the stove, poured a thick stew into a bowl, and made her way next to the younger woman. She placed the bowl in front of her and put her hand over Kuvira’s on the counter.

“Korra may be the Avatar, and that might come with the added responsibility of caring for the wellbeing and balance of our world, but never doubt that Korra doesn’t love you the most. We talk about it all-”

“It’s not that,” Kuvira interrupted. “I don’t doubt that … it’s.” Kuvira paused, choosing her next words carefully. “I’m just a selfish person, Senna. I always have been. I want her to myself. I don’t want to share her with the world. But I know I can’t have that.” She swallowed hard, picking up the spoon in the stew and stirring the contents. “I always want what I can’t have.”

Kuvira said those last words in a low whisper, hoping Senna wouldn’t hear the double meaning in them.

Senna wrapped her free arm around Kuvira and pulled her close. Kuvira’s head rested on Senna’s chest gently, and suddenly she felt perfectly sheltered from the cold, loneliness that had been affecting her. Senna breathed deeply into her hair and muttered, “Kuvira, you are worthy and deserve to be loved the way you want to be.”

Senna kissed the top of Kuvira’s head before pulling away to look at her. 

“Just give Korra some time. I know she is working so hard to make more space for you in her life.”

Their faces were so close that Kuvira could feel Senna’s warm breath on her cheeks. She became incredibly aware of the ache within her to close the few inches between them. However, she had also never been more aware of the line between their relationship. It was almost visible to her, but that did not stop her from desperately wanting to cross it.

Kuvira sighed, giving up her intentions.

“I know,” she replied, “I have had to learn a lot about patience over the past few years.”

“You and Korra both,” Senna chuckled, letting go of Kuvira, but allowing her hand to slide slowly along Kuvira’s back.

The sensation felt like dripping warm oil along her skin, and even after Senna’s hand had vanished, she was still very aware of the touch.

Senna returned to cleaning the dishes, and Kuvira ate her stew in silence, listening to quiet song Senna hummed while working.

“Do you get lonely too?” Kuvira’s voice was barely loud enough to break the silence, but it caught Senna’s attention.

“What was that, love?”

The words sat in Kuvira’s throat like rocks – uncomfortable and sharp. “You said it was difficult to cook for yourself, do you also get lonely when Tonraq is gone?”

There was a long pause from Senna. She cut the water off and thoroughly dried her hands before answering.

“Yes, it is very lonely sometimes. But I try to keep myself busy. I try to go see friends from time to time.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Kuvira felt her words sounded awkward and loaded as if her tone was not quite right.

“But I admit, most of the time my friends and family have their own friends and family to attend to. I probably wouldn’t feel as isolated if it weren’t for this huge house. When I was growing up, I could not have even imagined living in a house this big.” Senna chuckled softly before continuing, “There’s a lot about my life I would have never imagined.”

“Like what?” Kuvira responded quickly, looking up from her empty bowl to give Senna her full attention.

“If you had told me at 17 that I would be spending most of my life as a housewife to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the mother of the Avatar, I would have taken a drag of my cigarette, blown smoke in your face, and laughed.”

“Really?” Kuvira laughed.

“Yeah, I was a wild spirit as a kid. I couldn’t be tamed, and I didn’t want to be.”

“What changed?”

“Everything,” Senna sighed. “I got pregnant. I got married. My child turned out to be the Avatar. Before I was done processing it all, my life was already settled.”

“Do you have regrets?” Kuvira asked in a soft, tender voice.

“I don’t know if you can call them regrets,” Senna responded, staring through Kuvira. “I guess I wish I could see what my life would be if I had had other options.”

“I understand that sentiment,” Kuvira muttered, finally breaking eye contact.

Senna noticed her withdrawal and decided to sit next to her.

“You know, when I was that age, I dated a girl who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, her name was Mikka. I think if I’m truly honest with myself, and I had that lens to see a different life where I didn’t meet Tonraq, and I didn’t have Korra, I probably would have ended up with her. And we would have run each other into the ground. Like a beautiful disaster.” Senna laughed before turning to look at Kuvira. “You know you remind me a lot of her.”

Kuvira’s heartbeat doubled at those words. She felt Senna’s gaze on her like a thousand suns.

“How so?” Kuvira’s dry throat sounded.

“She was smart, determined, stubborn, but brilliant, beautiful, and … kind underneath layers of hardness.”

“Is that how you see me?” Kuvira smiled.

“As should the world.”

Kuvira ignored every part of her body screaming at her not to utter the words she was thinking. She pushed through all the anxiety to say, “And what would Mikka say now if she saw you spending most of your nights here alone?”

Senna raised a brow at Kuvira, and for a moment the metalbender feared she had accidentally crossed that almost visible line in front of her, but Senna chuckled and smiled.

“She would tell me to get a life.”

They both laughed for a short moment before everything fell quiet again. Kuvira racked her brain for something more to say, hoping to find something to keep the conversation heading down this direction, but she was unsuccessful. They both sat in silence until Senna rose from her chair.

“Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Kuvira responded sharply, “that was perfect. As always.”

“Okay, then, let me help you bring your things upstairs.”

In any normal circumstance, Kuvira would have rejected the offer. She didn’t have more bags than hands, but she accepted the offer nonetheless. She wanted an excuse to keep Senna in her company.

They made it to the guest room that Kuvira and Korra used every trip they made to the South Pole. It was larger than their room in Republic City and decorated with old pictures of Korra and her from over the years.

They had walked in silence from the kitchen to the room, and Kuvira put on another brave face to ask a daring question. 

“What would getting a life look like … for you now?” She asked while she unzipped her suitcase on the bed.

Senna leaned against the wall observing Kuvira before responding.

“What do you mean?”

“You said Mikka would tell you to get a life. What would that look like?”

“I don’t know. Back then, we were the type to act first and ask questions later. But now, I have no idea what trouble I could get myself into at my age.” Senna paused before addressing Kuvira, “And what about you?”

“Well, I’m in my thirties, I still have a life,” Kuvira jokes.

“Yet, you’re choosing to spend it with a lonely housewife?” Senna laughed in response. “You know you could hang out with other people, right? People your age.”

Kuvira was more than aware of that. She had tried. She tried making friends, talking with coworkers, but no one was interested in talking with her longer than was necessary.

“I’ve tried, but let's just say my reputation precedes me.” 

"I'm sorry-”

“Don’t apologise! There’s no need to apologise. I know it will take a very long time for the world to get over what I did. Not everyone is as forgiving as you or Korra or Tonraq.”

“Besides, I also enjoy spending time with you," Kuvira added.

“Well, thank you ‘Vira. I’m glad we could both ease each other’s loneliness for a time.”

Kuvira nodded before returning to moving her things out of her suitcase and onto the bed. She watched Senna out the corner of her eye, wondering if she would stay or go. The older woman waited for a time before moving off the wall and over to the bed. She sat down on the small bit of space next to Kuvira and her clothes. 

“You know if you want me to talk to Korra I-”

“No, please don’t,” Kuvira interrupted, folding her last item of clothing.

“But if this is really bothering you, she should know. I know for a fact that Korra wouldn’t want you feeling this way.”

“She is already working so hard as it is. It’s not that I don’t see or notice that … As I said Senna I’m just selfish. I don’t want Korra to feel like she is doing something wrong because she isn’t.” Kuvira moved her things to clear a space next to Senna. They sat so close their thighs lightly brushed.

“Kuvira,” Senna said, turning fully to face the younger woman, “you are not selfish, stop saying that.”

“But it’s true.”

“It isn’t.” Senna raised her hand and placed it on Kuvira’s cheek. “You deserve to be loved the way you wish to be, and I know-”

The tender touch of Senna’s hand on Kuvira’s cheek broke through every restraint Kuvira had left. She acted on instinct, and turned into Senna’s hand, closing her eyes and gently kissing it.

Senna retracted her hand quickly. She stared at Kuvira with wide, confused eyes. Noticing Senna’s shocked expression, Kuvira pulled herself away as well.

“I- I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I know, I’m sorry. Here, let me go, so you can finish getting yourself settled.” Senna rose from the bed. She didn’t take her eyes off Kuvira until she was at the frame of the door. There she turned quickly to head down the hall.

Although Senna’s movements were slow, Kuvira didn’t react until Senna was out of her line of vision. She was replaying the moment over in her head, trying to grasp how she let herself slip up so soon.

“Senna wait,” Kuvira called out after her. “Wait.” 

Senna stood in the hall only a few steps from the door when Kuvira caught up to her. Her thoughts slowed her movements. 

“Is this what you came here for?” Senna asked, slowly facing Kuvira.

Motherly instinct was something that Kuvira was not familiar with, but she suspected it was at play now. Kuvira hoped that the evidence for the real intent of her visit wouldn’t be so blatantly damning, but Senna had already aligned all the pieces.

“Senna,” Kuvira started to say, but she was cut off.

“Kuvira, I think you should go ho-”

“Senna listen to me.”

They were both unaware that they were moving. As Kuvira took a step forward, Senna took a step back, until they were both just outside of Senna’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry, please, I don’t know what came over me. That wasn’t-”

“Kuvira, what did you intend to do by coming here. Be honest with me.”

Kuvira wasn't able to say what she wanted to with words. She bowed her head, shamefully, and moved closer to Senna. This time Senna doesn’t move away. Kuvira grabbed some loose fabric of Senna’s dress, cautious not to physically touch her – in the event that would be unwelcomed. She held the dress material tightly and let her head fall till their foreheads touched.

“I don’t know why, but I’m drawn to you, Senna,” Kuvira whispered in a barely audible voice.

“Kuvira-”

“Don’t tell me there isn’t a part of you that doesn’t feel the same. I’ve seen the way-”

“Kuvira, stop.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“Kuvira-”

“Tell me there isn’t a part of you that doesn’t want this and I’ll stop. Tell me you aren’t as lonely and desperate as I am.”

Senna fell silent at those words. They both were moving without moving again. Suddenly, their lips were touching for a moment before Senna made the first step over the line. She parted Kuvira’s lips with her own, for a brief moment, before pulling just a few centimetres away. 

“This is-”

“Wrong,” Kuvira answered for her. “But nobody else needs to know,” she whispered into the older woman’s lips. “It’s just us.”

Senna considered Kuvira's words. She was overwhelmed by how deeply she did want Kuvira at that moment. Senna let her guard drop, and she pulled Kuvira into the room. Kuvira's hands slid over the soft material of her dress, finding the shoulder straps and pulling them off. Senna worked at unbuttoning the blouse Kuvira wore, and within minutes they laid naked in bed.

Things moved quickly as if stopping would allow them too much time to appreciate how wrong everything was. Kuvira moved from kissing Senna’s lips, then neck, then breasts. Her hands caressed every curve of the older woman’s body until one hand fell between Senna’s thighs.

She slid her hands over Senna’s clit, which was already hard and warm to the touch. As she played with it, Senna moved Kuvira on her side, so that she could reciprocate the same pleasure – both of them teasing each other’s flesh. As Senna’s hand moved deeper into Kuvira’s folds, she found them to be dripping wet. The fact that Kuvira had wanted her this badly erased all doubt in Senna’s mind.

She wanted to be wanted. Tonraq was an attentive husband for many years, but old age and complacency had taken its toll. Senna could not count the number of years it had been since she felt lusted over. Since she felt desired by someone willing to risk so much for her. Kuvira was right. Senna was just as lonely and just as desperate for a change in pace, for something more than just quiet evenings with somebody she cherished. Senna would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she wanted more out of her relationship for the past ten years.

As Kuvira slid her fingers inside, Senna copied her. They both moved at a pace that was dictated by how deeply the other kissed back. Or by how Kuvira bit down on her lip, or how Senna sucked in air through her teeth.

Kuvira always admired the seductive quality of Senna’s voice, but her moans were something even more delectable. They were soft and warm and fell within a register that was somehow high and low at the same time. As the moans grew louder, Kuvira gripped and pulled at Senna’s hair, causing her to swear between gasps and moans.

Senna didn't let Kuvira have control for long. She too grabbed Kuvira’s hair, forcing their lips together, kissing her deeply. Kuvira could feel how close Senna was, and she positioned herself to get deeper inside. She made sure the base of her fingers were adding more pressure as they went into and out of Senna, and she let her palm lay heavy on Senna’s clit as she moved.

Kuvira noticed the instant Senna broke. Her mouth opened wide over Kuvira’s lips, and as Kuvira pushed one last time, deep within her, Senna’s walls began to quake.

As Kuvira felt the pulse within Senna, her body spilt over the edge of her own orgasm. She felt herself tighten around Senna’s fingers. The deep aching sensation in her gut spread throughout her body, reaching the very points of her toes. Kuvira’s voice surprised herself, she hadn’t moaned that loud in some time, and she laid down at Senna’s side as her body shook.

For a moment, neither woman said anything – both still in awe.

Senna broke the silence first. “How are you?” She asked, not sure if they were the right words to say.

Kuvira could only chuckle and pull Senna closer, burying her face in the hair that covered Senna’s neck.

Senna wrapped her arm around Kuvira, holding her in place. They teetered between being awake and asleep, exchanging soft kisses now and then before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who actually read this ... I am so sorry lmaoooo. But my brain started to latch onto this idea one night and I just wrote it down.


End file.
